Recluse in War and Life
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Mikado est un reclus qui se cache de certaines personnes. Afin d'arrêter la guerre qui approche, il fera tout ce qu'il peut.  Mais que peut-il se passer dans une situation où tu es attiré par ton ennemi ? /izmk/UA/traduction
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Recluse in War and in Life**  
>Auteur<strong> : Sissy  
><strong>Traductrice<strong> : Ann O'Neem

**Scène 01 **: Le Héros est présenté dans sa vie de tous les jours

Il détenait toute l'information du monde. Mais il n'avait jamais cherché à l'obtenir. Ça lui tombait juste entre les mains. Le fait était qu'il connaissait beaucoup de personnes qui le connaissaient réciproquement. Il avait un grand réseau de connections qui le liaient avec les personnes qu'il connaissait. Même si en réalité, il n'était proche que de quelques personnes. Il était effrayé de sortir, découvrir le monde et se contentait de visualiser toutes les informations fournies par les gens qu'ils connaissait et qui le connaissaient en échange.

"Mikado ! Je suis de retour." déclara doucement le blond qui était entré dans le petit appartement avec un sac provenant d'une épicerie.

"Bonjour Masaomi !" dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs avec un sourire, détachant son regard de la télévision placée dans un coin de la salle de séjour.

"Bonjour Kida-kun." dit timidement la jeune fille qui était assise sur le canapé en forme de L situé derrière les jeunes.

"Anri-chan ! Je suis de retour !" cria Kida Masaomi qui s'empressa de prendre à bras-le-corps la jeune fille après avoir laissé le sac de l'épicerie sur la table. "Comment c'est passé ta journée, ero side d'Anri ?"

"Masaomi !" Ryugamine Mikado saisit le col de Masaomi et l'écarta de Sonohara Anri avec un rougissement prononcé sur son visage.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mikado, je t'aime encore énormément !" Masaomi décida alors d'enlacer Mikado et ils tombèrent sur le sol. Même si Mikado se sentait embarrassé à propos de ce sujet, il enlaça timidement à son tour Masaomi pendant qu'Anri les regardait tout en gloussant légèrement. "Suffit ! Que diriez-vous de commencer le dîner !"

Masaomi se sépara du garçon avec une grimace et marcha vers la cuisine pour y placer les ingrédient achetés à l'épicerie avec Mikado et Anri qui traînaient derrière lui. Les trois semblèrent s'amuser pendant qu'ils préparaient leurs dîner. Une fois qu'ils finirent de cuisiner, ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table pour manger leur repas.

"Humm ?" Mikado regarda avec curiosité sa chambre puis la porte. "Celty-san !" s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il courrait à toutes vitesses vers la porte, ses amis le suivant avec précipitation.

"..." La personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de sonner, avait sa tête cachée sous un casque de motard jaune donc il était difficile de savoir si elle était surprise ou non.

"C'est vraiment Celty-san." dit Anri avec une pointe de surprise pendant qu'un homme avec une veste de docteur apparaissait dans le couloir, faisant froncer des sourcils Mikado et Masaomi.

"Hello, Ryugamine-kun ! Il est temps de faire ton check-up mensuel !" déclara l'homme avec un immense sourire alors qu'il entrait dans l'appartement en emportant Mikado avec lui. "Oh, vous étiez en train de manger ? Alors finissez vite !"

"D'a-accord." Mikado n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait dire à l'homme.

[Je suis désolée pour Shinra, il fait toujours la même chose.] déclara Celty Sturluson avec son PDA à la main à Anri qui sourit en retour.

"Kishitani-san, voulez-vous que je vous en serve également ?" demanda poliment Anri qui reçut une grimace de Kishitani Shinra.

"Ooh, Merci Anri-chan !" Shinra s'assit et attendit la nourriture pendant que Celty s'asseyait à ses côtés.

Les trois s'assirent et finirent rapidement leurs repas. Dès que Shinra finit son assiette, Anri rangea tous les plats et Masaomi l'aida à les nettoyer. Mikado s'assit sur le sofa de la salle de séjour et Shinra le suivit tout en sortant son stéthoscope.

"Est-ce que quelque chose de nouveau s'est passé depuis le mois dernier ?" demanda Shinra à Mikado tout en mesurant son temps de respiration.

"Non. Masaomi et Sonohara-san ont fait en sorte de bien me garder en santé." répliqua Mikado avec une grimace.

"Mikado a presque réussi à sortir mais nous l'avons récupéré à temps. Bien sûr, il n'a jamais su atteindre l'ascenseur." rit Masaomi depuis la cuisine ce qui fit que Mikado fronce les sourcils et fasse la moue.

" Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait eu aucun changement dans ton style de vie, ou que tu ais toi-même changé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je vais tout de même prendre un peu de sang pour faire des tests, donc laisses-moi voir ton bras." dit Shinra avec un sourire en saisissant le matériel qu'il nécessitait dans son sac. "Mais je me demande pourquoi Celty a choisi Mikado-kun?"

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Celty qui secoua sa tête. [Je ne saurais y répondre.] écrivit-elle pour répondre à la question.

"Une telle mauviette ne peux pas être un héros il devrait y avoir de meilleurs candidats, comme moi ! Ou l'ero side d'Anri !" déclara Masaomi avec une grimace pendant qu'il retournait avec Anri dans la salle de séjour.

"Masaomi !" Mikado s'était mis en colère non parce qu'on l'avait insulté, mais parce que son meilleur ami continuait à harasser sexuellement son autre amie.

"J'ai fini !" déclara Shinra mais Mikado se figea soudainement. "Mikado-kun ?" l'appela Shinra mais ne reçut pas de réponse.

"Ah, ouais. Il fait ça des fois. Il se contente de regarder dans le vide." dit Masaomi alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le sofa.

"Il n'a pas encore dit pourquoi. C'est peut-être les changements que vous attendiez ?" demanda Anri à Celty avec un visage préoccupé pendant qu'elle s'installait à côté de Masaomi.

[Tout dépend de lui. En tout cas, c'est ce que je crois.] répondit Celty, révélant qu'elle même ignorait ce qui pouvait se passer avec le garçon.

"Je pense..." déclara soudainement Mikado, regardant à nouveau vers sa chambre. "Que la guerre qui avait appelé Celty-san ici est sur le point de commencer." Il se leva et courut vers sa chambre, rapidement suivi par les quatre autres.

À l'intérieur de la chambre, qui était remplie de fond en comble avec des ordinateurs, serveur, des disques de mémoires supplémentaires et d'une douzaine d'écrans d'ordinateurs de différentes tailles, Mikado saisit rapidement le seul clavier gisant sur le sol. Shinra regarda choqué tous le matériel informatique à l'intérieur de la chambre et se demanda comment exactement tout ceci avait su rentrer dans une seule chambre et combien les enfants devaient payer comme loyer.

"C'est là. Il n'y avait que de petits signes au début, mais il semblerait qu'il ait fait le premier mouvement." Mikado montra une page d'un forum avec plusieurs commentaires.

"Ces commentaires... Ils sont délibérés, pas vrai ? Comme ceux que tu postes parfois ?" Masaomi s'assit sur le sol face au sourire approbateur de Mikado pendant qu'Anri s'asseyait à gauche de Mikado.

"Ouais. Mais il semblerait qu'il essaye d'obtenir l'attention de quelqu'un." dit subitement Anri, elle regarda vers Celty. "Combien de personnes savent que vous êtes ici, Celty-san ?"

[Exceptées les rumeurs, très peu.] répondit Celty avant de s'approcher d'un des écrans. [Mikado, tu penses que c'est une guerre ?]

"Beaucoup de personnes ont transcendé le net et ont agi dans le monde réel. J'aimerai faire tout ce que je peux pour être sûr que personne ne finira blessé. Je suis désolé, Sonohara-san. Je préférerais que tu ne participes pas autant que possible." Mikado se tourna vers Anri tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

"J'aiderai si je pense que c'est trop dangereux pour toi. Parce que, je suis ton garde, tu te rappelles ?" sourit Anri qui plaça une main sur le sommet de celle du garçon.

"Ne m'oubliez pas non plus ! Il n'y a aucune possibilité que je te laisse être blessé, Mikado." Masaomi plaça un bras sur les épaules de l'autre avec une grimace.

"Merci les gars." Mikado leur sourit et regarda rapidement les écran, qui changèrent pour montrer plusieurs vues disséminées partout dans la ville. "Est-ce que ce n'est pas Shizuo-san?" demanda-t-il confus pendant qu'un homme, dans un costume de barman, saisissait un réverbère et le balançait en direction d'un groupe de personnes.

"Et ce sont mes hommes qu'il est en train d'attaquer ! Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?" demanda Masaomi avec un regard menaçant.

[Je peux t'emmener là.] Celty tapota Masaomi pour obtenir son attention.

"S'il-vous-plait, faites-le Celty-san." lui sourit Mikado pour la remercier et les deux sortirent en courant de l'appartement.

"Mikado, est-ce que le choix de Celty a causé ce changement en toi ?" demanda sérieusement Shinra et Anri le regarda avec prudence, ses yeux tournant lentement en un rouge sanglant.

"Non. Ceci s'était déjà passé avant que je ne rencontre Celty-san. Ah, il est là." Mikado se tourna vers un petit écran qui était le plus proche de lui. Il montrait un chat room où un utilisateur appelé Kanra venait juste de se connecter.

**Kanra :** Les Foulards Jaunes et Heiwajima Shizuo sont en train de se battre en ce moment même, effrayant ! DX  
><strong>Tanaka Taro :<strong> Vraiment ? Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?  
><strong>Kanra:<strong> Je ne sais pas, mais il semblerait qu'il y ait quelques rumeurs se répandant au sujet des Dollars planifiant une attaque définitive sur les Foulards Jaunes. Vraiment effrayant~ !  
><strong>Tanaka Taro :<strong> Les gens ne devraient pas faire confiance aux rumeurs. Ce n'est vraiment pas bon.  
><strong>Kanra :<strong> Eh ? Pourquoi penses-tu que ce n'est pas bon ?  
><strong>Tanaka Taro :<strong> Oh, je dois y aller. J'aimerai écouter Kanra-san un peu plus la prochaine fois.

Mikado se déconnecta rapidement de son utilisateur, Tanaka Taro, avec un sourire. Anri s'était déjà remise à surveiller Mikado, ses yeux retournant également à leur couleur normale.

"Qui est ce Kanra ?" Shinra s'était plié pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le chat et surprit un aperçu de Celty sur un des écrans.

"Le méchant gars qui a commencé cette guerre." dit simplement Anri mais Shinra trouva cela difficile à croire.

"Et tu aimes chatter avec lui ? Ce n'est pas sain. Il pourrait très bien travailler avec..." Shinra essaya d'expliquer ses préoccupations mais Mikado le coupa en plein discours.

"Ils l'ont engagé pour qu'il me retrouve. Je suis plutôt sûr qu'il sait où je vis, mais il est intéressé dans la création de cette guerre pour d'autres raisons. Je ne pense pas qu'il sait que je sais beaucoup de choses sur lui, toutefois." Mikado essaya de rassurer Shinra mais l'autre était maintenant occupé à regarder Celty qui était arrivée à la scène de destruction avec Masaomi.

"Tant que je peux te rembourser, je ne me soucie pas de la façon que tu prendras pour finir cette guerre." assura Anri à Mikado avec un sourire et ils se tournèrent pour regarder les événements qui se déroulaient.

**Scene 01 End**

* * *

><p>Sissy : Tout d'abords, ne soyez pas effrayés du nombre de chapitres que cette histoire a. La plupart des chapitres sont très courts et lire cette histoire ne devrait pas vous prendre trop de temps. Maintenant, les name callings (comment les personnages s'appellent les uns aux autres) ont été fais en utilisant les références de la charte d'anni-fiesta que l'on peut retrouver dans leur compte live-journal. Un lien a été placé dans mon profile pour mener à leur lj. S'il-vous-plaît, si vous pouvez le faire, remerciez anni pour leur merveilleux travail. Aussi, dans cette histoire (tout comme dans toutes mes autres histoires), J'écris Ryugamine avec un seul 'u' car c'est ainsi que les Japonais écrivent en romanji le nom de famille de Mikado. Et, s'il-vous-plaît, rappelez-vous que les reviews sont toujours bienvenues et que <em>Durarara ! <em>ne m'appartient pas.

Ndt: Bonjour tout le monde ! Après avoir longtemps hésité, j'ai fini par contacter l'auteur de ce chef d'œuvre, Sissy, pour avoir l'honneur de le traduire. Donc, si vous trouvez des fautes, soyez gentils et dites-le moi pour que j'améliore le texte ! Aussi, toutes les reviews seront envoyées à l'auteur originale. Donc, les reviews sont les bienvenues !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: Recluse in War and Life.

**Auteur** : Sissy

**Scène 02 **: Le premier signe de la Guerre fut une petite escarmouche.

"Heiwajima-san !"cria Masaomi vers Heiwajima Shizuo, l'homme qui tenait entre ses mains un panneau de signalisation avec la claire intention de blesser les personnes habillées avec des items jaunes.

"Hein ? Qui es-tu ?" demanda Shizuo avec un regard noir, ne remarquant pas que Celty se trouvait derrière Masaomi.

"Je suis Kida Masaomi, le leader des Foulards Jaunes." répondit Masaomi avec un long regard en retour. "Alors pourquoi êtes-vous en train d'attaquer mes hommes ?"

"Es-tu idiot ? Ils m'ont attaqué en premier ! Serais-tu venu pour renforcer leurs attaques ?" demanda Shizuo et, avant même que Masaomi n'ait pu répondre, il balança son panneau de stop.

"Shogun !" hurlèrent les membres de son gang lorsqu'ils virent comment Masaomi donnait un coup de poing au panneau et l'arrêtait dans la volée. Cependant, Celty sembla vraiment s'inquiéter pour le garçon dont la main était désormais en train de saigner.

"Vous et moi ne sommes rien de plus que des soldats, de probables pièces d'échecs, mais je ne vais pas vous laisser ternir son rêve ! Les Dollars n'ont pas de raisons pour attaquer les Foulards Jaunes et nous n'avons pas de raisons pour attaquer les Dollars ! C'est juste un piège pour nous monter les uns contre les autres." cria Masaomi tandis que les membres de son gang s'agenouillaient en signe d'admiration, un peu comme le feraient des soldats face à leur supérieur.

[Shizuo, le leader espère que tu te joindras bientôt à notre camp.] écrivit Celty avant de marcher vers Masaomi.

'Celty ? De quel camp es-tu en train de parler ?' demanda Shizuo qui parut se calmer après avoir vu Celty et il lâcha le panneau de signalisation.

[Tu es juste un membre dans un forum pour le moment, mais bientôt, quelque chose va se passer dans cette ville et nous espérons éviter tout dommage inutile. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la violence mais j'espère que tu penseras à tout ceci avant que tout ne se déchaîne.] lui expliqua Celty tout en tournant vers Masaomi.

"Pas besoin de dire quelque chose. Les gars, nous allons avoir un meeting. Réunissez tout le monde au refuge." déclara Masaomi et ils hochèrent la tête avant de partir en courant. "Aïe ! Ma main me fait vraiment mal maintenant !" s'exclama-t-il soudainement en empoignant sa main. "L'adrénaline doit avoir disparu de mon système. Pourriez-vous venir avec moi au refuge, Celty-san ?"

"Excusez-moi." déclara un homme apparut de nulle part qui tendit un sac à provisions avec quelques fournitures pour les premiers soins à Masaomi. "Prenez-en soin."

"Merci Mikado" sourit Masaomi pendant que Shizuo le regardait avec un air confus.

[Allons-y.] Celty alla sur sa moto noire et se tourna vers Shizuo pendant que Masaomi s'asseyait derrière elle. [À la prochaine, Shizuo.] le salua-t-elle avant de s'en aller, ne réalisant pas qu'ils avaient été surveillés pendant tout ce temps par un autre individu.

**Fin de la scène 02**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse à la review :<strong>

**delphine : **Merci pour avoir commenté ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. ^^**  
><strong>


	3. Scène 03

**Titre** : Recluse in War and Life.**  
>Auteur <strong>: Sissy.  
><strong>Traductrice<strong> : Moi ! (alias Ann O'Neem ^^)

**Scène 03** : L'Antagoniste passe le relais à son Rival.

"Ah Ah ! Pas de bol, Orihara-san ! Il semblerait que je vais devoir faire le prochain mouvement." dit le jeune homme avec un sourire à l'adulte au manteau en fourrure.

"Ce n'était pas un gâchis complet comme tu pourrais le penser, Aoba-kun. J'ai pu savoir à quelle vitesse il réagissait aux situations." répondit Orihara Izaya avec un grand sourire alors qu'il déposait les jumelles dans sa main. "Le premier match est ma victoire."

"Oh ? Si tu aimes t'illusionner de cette façon, il n'y a pas de problème." rit Kuronuma Aoba en se levant de son siège. "Je te contacterais plus tard pour le prochain spectacle."

Le garçon s'en alla lentement sans se soucier le moins du monde des autres pendant qu'Izaya regardait l'écran de son téléphone.

"Il ne s'est pas encore connecté. Quel mauvais ami tu fais, Mikado-kun." gloussa Izaya pour lui-même pour ensuite ranger son téléphone et se lever pour s'en aller également. "Je te ferais bientôt sortir."

**Fin de la Scène 03**


	4. Scène 04

**Titre** : Recluse in War and Life.**  
>Auteur <strong>: Sissy.  
><strong>Traductrice<strong> : Moi ! **  
>Scène 04 <strong>: Le Héros continue à regarder les pièces du puzzle.

* * *

><p>"Bienvenue, Masaomi." saluèrent à la fois Mikado et Anri du plancher en face de la porte.<p>

"Ooh ! Je suis de retour mes petits lapins !" fit Masaomi en bondissant vers eux avec un immense sourire. "Comment vont vos parties érotiques ?" demanda-t-il en descendant ses bras pour saisir leurs derrières.

"Masaomi !" s'exclama Mikado en repoussant rapidement Masaomi loin de lui et d'Anri. "Viens Sonohara-san, il va manifestement bien." Il aida Anri à se lever et s'en alla avec elle pendant que Masaomi les suivait dans l'appartement.

"N'allez pas dormir sans moi ! Je n'aime pas dormir tout seul !" Masaomi les suivit jusqu'à la porte de la chambre d'Anri où ils s'étaient tous deux arrêtés. "Mikado, Anri-chan !" gémit-il comme un chiot.

"Heh." Masaomi entendit un petit rire et vit alors Mikado et Anri commencer à rire. "Allons, Masaomi, tu es blessé, pas vrai ?" Mikado et Anri étendirent leurs mains vers Masaomi qui les prit joyeusement et ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

"Merci pour les pansements Mikado." dit Masaomi en se mettant devant ses deux amis.

"Ce n'est rien. Mais, s'il te plaît, évites de te blesser. Je me soucie de ta santé." sourit Mikado en serrant fermement la main de Masaomi.

"Je m'en soucie également, Kida-kun. Mais si tu as besoin de mon aide, s'il te plaît, demandes-la." déclara Anri calmement, causant le fait que Masaomi piaille et la serre dans ses bras. Mikado, qui avait été entraîné puisqu'il serrait toujours la main de Masaomi, tomba sur ses amis et essaya de séparer Masaomi d'Anri.

À la fin, ils tombèrent tous les trois endormis après s'être battus autour du lit. Cependant, dès qu'ils furent profondément endormis, Mikado ouvrit ses yeux. Il sortit lentement du lit, essayant d'éviter de faire le moindre bruit, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Mikado regarda les écrans qui étaient réglés de façon à faire un large cercle avec le mot "Dollars" à l'intérieur. C'était comme une mosaïque et Mikado avait l'air de l'apprécier.

"Laissez-moi voir les pièces." dit lentement Mikado avec une voix commandante, ses yeux tournèrent d'une douce couleur bleue à une couleur bien plus intense que l'habituelle. Les écrans, comme s'ils suivaient ses ordres sibyllins, commencèrent à montrer plusieurs places et des personnes différentes.

Il observa chaque écran avant de marcher vers l'un d'eux en particulier. Il y avait l'image d'une chaise et, alors que Mikado attendait que quelqu'un se montre, une personne le fit. Izaya s'assit et sembla écrire sur un clavier sans avoir connaissance du fait qu'il était surveillé. Mikado étendit une main et la plaça sur l'écran, observant Izaya avec un regard sans émotions.

"Il est dangereux, tu le sais, pas vrai ?" La voix de Masaomi ramena Mikado et les écrans revinrent à l'image d'avant au même moment où les yeux de Mikado retournèrent à leur couleur normale.

"Je pense que je le sais. Mais il est l'ennemi, donc j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Shizuo-san également. Ils sont différents." Les yeux de Mikado vacillèrent avec la couleur précédente pendant un moment alors qu'il faisait face à Masaomi.

"Je veux te protéger Mikado. Je le veux vraiment. Alors, je t'en prie, ne te fais rien d'imprudent." dit Masaomi en fronçant des sourcils pendant qu'il marchait vers Mikado et le serrait étroitement dans ses bras.

"Masaomi..." Mikado lui rendit le câlin et Masaomi l'amena au lit où Anri les avait attendus patiemment. Cette fois, ils s'endormirent réellement sans se soucier du reste du monde.

**Fin de la Scène 04**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice : Excusez-moi pour le retard, les études ont repris leurs cours et j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour traduire... Cependant, le rythme de parution va s'accélérer, ne cherchez pas à comprendre ^^<br>A vendredi prochain !  
>N'oubliez pas de commenter s'il-vous-plait :D<br>**


	5. Scène 05

**Titre : **Recluse in War and Life.**  
>Auteur <strong>: Sissy.**  
>Scène 05 :<strong> Le Rival essaye de soutirer des informations.

"Sempaï !" appela Aoba vers Masaomi avec un grand sourire dans le couloir auquel il se trouvait partiellement.

"Aoba ? Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda Masaomi à son Kouhai, sentant que quelque chose de mauvais se passait.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous et Sonohara-sempai vivez ensembles ?" demanda le kouhai sans ciller alors qu'il posait une question vraiment osée.

"Quelle audace ! Anri-chan, est-ce que je vis avec toi ?" interrogea Masaomi en se tournant vers Anri, qui se trouvait à ses côtés, avec un air surpris.

"Je ne pense pas, Kida-kun. À moins que tu aies trouvé un moyen pour t'infiltrer dans ma maison." gloussa légèrement Anri tout en regardant ailleurs.

"Eh ? Alors ce n'est qu'une rumeur ?" questionna Aoba, donnant ensuite un petit coup de poing à l'estomac de Masaomi. "Alors, comment cela se fait-il que vous vous entendez si bien ?"

"Parce qu'Anri-chan et moi avons une bonne alchimie." sourit Masaomi et Aoba sembla accepter sa réponse vu qu'il s'en alla après cela. "Qu'en penses-tu ?"

"Ryugamine-kun pourrait avoir raison. Non, je sais qu'il l'a." Anri braqua ses yeux sur l'endroit où Aobo s'était trouvé. "Ce garçon est l'un des outils de Orihara-san. Et il est en train d'essayer d'obtenir des informations sur Ryugamine-kun en parlant avec nous."

"Tu as entendu Mikado ? Tu es vraiment apprécié" déclara Masaomi à son téléphone alors qu'il l'élevait dans les airs. "Tu vas être plus populaire que moi à ce rythme."

"Kida-kun, ce n'est pas amusant. Tous ces gens veulent Ryugamine-kun pour leurs besoins cupides." Anri rabroua Masaomi qui semblait s'amuser de la réprimande.

"Anri-chan est si cool !" blagua Masaomi avant de reprendre rapidement son sérieux. "Dans tous les cas, je vais aller patrouiller le voisinage aujourd'hui aussi. Fais en sorte que Mikado ne fasse rien de stupide. Il aime regarder les gens un peu trop." Sur ce, Anri hocha la tête et ils retournèrent en classe.

**Fin de la Scène 05.**


	6. Scène 06

**Titre :** Recluse in War and Life**  
>Auteur : <strong>Sissy  
><strong>Traductrice<strong> : Ann O'Neem

**Scène**** 06 : **Un nouveau pion entre en scène.

"Intéressant, vraiment intéressant" Masaomi regarda le jouet avec lequel un enfant jouait.

"C'est intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?" La voix soudaine d'une fille inconnue surprit Masaomi alors qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés et regardait l'enfant jouer avec ce jouet.

"Whoa ! Une beauté est apparue devant mes yeux ! Tu n'es pas d'ici, pas vrai ?" demanda Masaomi avec un sourire, flirtant visiblement avec la jeune fille.

"Je le suis. C'est pour cela que je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi, Masaomi-kun." sourit la fille mais Masaomi fronça ses sourcils pendant une seconde avant de se mettre debout.

"Oh, je suis incroyable ! Je suis encore plus populaire que je ne le pensais ! Ce qui veut dire que les filles ne sont pas en train de recevoir assez de moi ! Je dois rectifier ceci ! Je suis désolé, sublime ange ! Je ne suis pas un homme fidèle! J'existe pour toutes les filles du monde ! Mais tu pourrais avoir une chance, ma beauté. Premièrement, j'ai besoin de ton nom." sourit Masaomi à la jeune fille qui rit à ses bouffonneries et le suivit.

"Mikajima Saki." se présenta-t-elle alors que Masaomi la saisissait par un bras, l'entraînant dans une allée proche. "Si énergique." dit Saki assez timidement.

"Deuxièmement, je veux savoir qui t'a envoyée." Masaomi la regarda avec un air menaçant. "C'est Orihara-san, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Aïe, Masaomi-kun, ça fait mal." Saki sembla avoir mal et Masaomi la laissa partir pour deux raisons. La première, il était surpris d'avoir blessé une fille et la deuxième, parce qu'il avait un appel entrant.

"Salut. Ouais, je suis désolé. Je me suis emporté. Hein ? Mais Mikado !" Masaomi semblait être en train d'avoir une dispute avec son interlocuteur, quelque chose qui était nouveau pour Saki. Elle le remarqua lui jeter un regard pendant une seconde avant de se tourner d'elle. "Bien, ouais, mais... j'ai compris. Je suis désolé. Ouais, je ferais comme tu le dis."

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, Saki leva les yeux vers lui et vit Masaomi se tourner vers elle et s'incliner. "Je suis désolé ! J'étais dans l'erreur pour oser te faire une chose pareille." Avant que Saki ne puisse répondre, Masaomi sourit. "Et donc, pour nous réconcilier, je vais t'emmener en rencard !"

Saki le regarda avec un visage choqué et commença à rire. "Masaomi-kun est si amusant ! Tu passes par toutes les émotions quand tu rencontres une nouvelle personne, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je suis un excentrique ! Mais appelles-moi Masaomi ! Alors, ou voudrais-tu aller ?" lui demanda Masaomi tout en lui tendant gentiment une main.

"Dans ce cas, si Masaomi est celui qui invite, allons voir un film." Saki prit sa main et ils marchèrent ensemble, aucun des deux ne remarquant la paire d'yeux qui les regardaient.

"Oh, il l'a remarqué mais a tout de même décidé de continuer avec cela. Mikado-kun, ceci va être la première erreur que tu as faite." Izaya rit pour lui-même et s'en alla de l'endroit.

**Fin de la scène 06**


	7. Scène 07

**Titre** : Recluse in War and Life**  
>Par<strong> : Sissy**  
>Traductrice<strong> : moi ^^

**Scène 07** : Le Héros fait une action audacieuse.

"Oh, bienvenue. J'ai entendu que tu étais en rendez-vous." L'homme dans le living room surprit Masaomi qui venait de revenir à la maison.

"T'es-tu amusé pendant le rendez-vous, Masaomi ?" demanda Mikado à côté de l'homme alors que deux autres discutaient gaiement avec Anri et qu'un quatrième était assis sur le sol à côté de l'homme.

"Kadota-san ? Désolé, vous étiez en plein meeting ?" demanda Masaomi alors qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux de Mikado.

"Ouais, mais nous avons déjà terminé." Kadota Kyohei se leva du sofa. "Karisawa, Yumasaki, laissez-la tranquille. Nous partons." Il parla aux deux qui avaient été dans leur propre monde avec un ton sérieux.

"Déjà ? Kadota-san, il est encore tôt ! Et nous n'avons toujours pas parlé avec Mikado-kun." dit Yumasaki Walker avec un ton triste tout en sortant un paquet de mangas de son sac à dos. "Voilà, comme ça tu pourras comprendre l'histoire."

"Je vais aussi te donner quelque chose !" sourit Karisawa Erika qui tendit un sac de livres à Mikado. "J'espère une bonne suite pour ceux-ci après." Erika lui fit un clin d'œil et suivit Kadota et l'autre homme. "Togusa-san, et si on s'arrêtait à la librairie après ?"

"D'accord." grogna Togusa Saburo alors que les quatre quittaient l'appartement. Anri, qui les avait vu sortir, ferma la porte et revint dans le living room pour s'asseoir près de Mikado.

"Donc, comment était le rendez-vous ?" demanda Anri avec un sourire et vit ensuite que Masaomi souriait.

"C'était incroyable ! Tu avais raison, Mikado ! Saki et moi sommes vraiment semblables ! C'est vraiment dommage qu'Orihara-san l'ait envoyée. Si elle ne travaillait pas pour lui, alors je l'aimerais probablement encore plus." soupira tristement Masaomi comme si la déclaration le blessait.

"Mais si elle t'apprécie réellement, alors elle sera capable de se séparer d'Orihara-san. Et alors, son plan se sera retourné contre lui." expliqua Mikado à Masaomi qui sourit à nouveau.

"On se sent bien lorsqu'on est un obstacle face à ce type !" s'exclama joyeusement Masaomi mais Mikado fronça ses sourcils.

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas que contre lui que nous sommes en train de combattre, pas vrai ?" lui rappela Mikado et Masaomi parut être surpris.

"Ouais, je sais. Désolé, je me suis emporté, même si tu n'arrêtes pas de me rappeler de ne pas m'exciter pour rien." s'excusa Masaomi, ayant l'impression qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de faire cela pendant toute la soirée.

"As-tu décidé le prochain mouvement, Ryugamine-kun ? Tu as regardé à nouveau les écrans aujourd'hui, non ?" demanda avec curiosité Anri et vit ensuite Mikado acquiescer.

"Le partenaire d'Orihara-san, comme je l'appelle pour le moment, est en train de faire son mouvement. Je suis désolé Masaomi, je sais que c'est une nuit scolaire et que tu as besoin d'étudier pour les examens de demain, mais pourrais-tu sortir ?" demanda tristement Mikado mais Masaomi secoua sa tête avec un sourire.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas trop, Mikado. Je vais sortir pour te garder toi et cette ville en sécurité. Ainsi, je ferais en sorte que les choses ne nous glissent pas des mains." lui dit Masaomi alors qu'il se levait, suivit par les deux autres. "Envois-moi le nom de l'endroit." dit-il à Mikado puis il commença à courir une fois qu'il eut passé la porte.

"Ah ! Sonohara-san." Mikado se tourna vers Anri avec un sourire et lui déclara soudainement. "Pudding ! Je voulais te le demander plus tôt. Pourrais-tu aller en acheter ?"

"Bien sûr. Quelle saveur ?" demanda Anri avec un sourire, rentrant pour chercher son porte-monnaie.

"Voyons voir... Que dirais-tu de cette nouvelle saveur qui vient de sortir ? Je l'ai vue dans le journal ce matin." Mikado eut l'air pensif puis répondit avec un sourire.

"Très bien. Je serais bientôt de retour donc, s'il-te-plaît, essaies de ne pas regarder les écrans pendant que je suis absente. Regardes une de ces émissions nocturnes à la télévision pour une fois." lui dit Anri avec un sourire et s'en alla ensuite pendant que Mikado commençait à fermer la porte.

"Désolé, Sonohara-san, mais ni toi, ni Masaomi, allez aimer ce que je vais faire ensuite." murmura Mikado avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et d'ouvrir à nouveau la porte avec un sourire accueillant. "Bonjour, puis-je vous aider, Kuronuma Aoba-kun ?"

**Fin de la Scène 07**

**Comme toujours les reviews sont les bienvenues et seront envoyées à l'auteur. Donc, il vous suffit de cliquer sur le bouton ci-dessous ^^  
><strong>


	8. Scène 08

**Titre** : Recluse in War and Life**  
>Par<strong> : Sissy

**Scène 08** : Le Shogun se bat comme toujours pour protéger.

"Assurez-vous de ne pas impliquer les civils !" hurla Masaomi alors qu'il chassait un de ceux qui étaient en train de se battre avec son gang hors de la boutique où ils se trouvaient.

"Oui, Shogun !" fut la réponse qu'il reçut pendant qu'il voyait ses membres suivre ses ordres et entraîner l'ennemi dans un endroit plus isolé.

"Évitez Heiwajima Shizuo également !" dit Masaomi alors qu'il jetait un œil sur le message qu'il venait de recevoir de Mikado.

Ses membres suivirent ses ordres et firent en sorte d'éviter d'impliquer Shizuo en courant autour de celui-ci.

"Où ai-je déjà vu cet enfant ?" se demanda Shizuo lorsqu'un homme s'arrêta près de lui.

"L'enfant de la nuit dernière ? Tu as attaqué son gang après qu'ils se soient attaqués à toi, et lui et le black rider t'ont arrêté avant que tu ne détruises plus de choses." expliqua l'homme à ses côtés avec un regard calme.

"Ah..." se souvint Shizuo mais ne dit plus rien pendant qu'il regardait les deux color gangs se battre à distance.

"Mais cet enfant est doué. J'étais sûr qu'il était en train de regarder son téléphone et pourtant il a su prévenir son gang que tu étais là. Il doit avoir de meilleurs yeux que les autres combattants." L'homme était impressionné par la capacité supposée de Masaomi. "Tout de même, c'est la première fois depuis un bon moment que nous voyons une bataille entre deux color gangs."

"..." Shizuo resta silencieux en se rappelant les mots que Celty lui avait écrits l'autre nuit.

"Ooh, Kida !" Un grand homme noir apparut subitement de nulle part avec un froncement de sourcils. "Se battre n'est pas bon. Arrête de te battre."

"Eh ? Simon ? Mais nous sommes en train d'essayer d'arrêter ces gars pour les empêcher d'aller trop loin !" dit Masaomi pour se défendre alors qu'il donnait un coup de poing à un ennemi quelconque.

"Se battre n'est tout de même pas bon. De plus, ton ami dit que leur leader n'est pas ici." dit Simon en saisissant deux garçons des deux équipes. "Se battre n'est pas bon." répéta-t-il avec un sourire.

"Leur leader... ?" se demanda Masaomi à voix haute et il regarda son téléphone.

"Masaomi !" La voix reconnaissable s'approcha alors qu'elle évitait les personnes qui avaient commencé à se calmer.

"Saki-chan ?" Masaomi ressentait toujours un peu d'animosité envers la jeune fille malgré le fait qu'il ait été plus tôt, d'après ce que Mikado avait raconté, à un rendez-vous avec elle. "Que fais-tu ici ?"

"Eh bien, il y a quelque chose que je pense que tu devrais savoir. Mais ça vient de quelqu'un que tu sembles ne pas aimer..." Saki paraissait indécise sur le fait de le lui dire ou non mais Masaomi l'exhorta à parler puisque l'autre gang avait commencé à partir. "Eh bien, Izaya-san a dit ceci," Masaomi se figea à ces premiers mots. "Leur leader se trouve maintenant à l'endroit où tu voudrais le moins qu'il soit."

Masaomi sortit lentement son téléphone et vit qu'il ne contenait aucun nouveau message. "Saki-chan, si tu tiens à ta vie, je te suggère de repenser à tes mots et au camp où tu te trouves. Je ne pardonnerais personne qui blesse Mikado. Il lui lança un regard noir et dirigea ensuite ses yeux vers son gang. "C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, les gars ! Merci pour être venus !" dit Masaomi avec un sourire heureux et il partit en courant, cachant la pâleur de son visage.

**Fin de la scène 08**.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice<strong>: Je m'excuse pour le retard et je tiens à rassurer les lecteurs : la traduction continuera jusqu'au bout et la publication se fera une semaine sur deux.  
>Pour finir sur une bonne note, Reviews ? ^^<p> 


	9. Scène 09

**Titre** : Recluse in War and Life**  
>Par<strong> : Sissy.**  
><strong>

**Scène 09** : Mère se préoccupe à propos de quelque chose qu'elle cache.

"Oh, nous n'avons plus ceux-ci non plus ? Très bien, je vais y retourner et en acheter." Anri raccrocha à Mikado et se dirigea vers la boutique d'où elle venait de sortir.

Alors qu'elle approchait de la boutique, son téléphone commença à sonner.

"Kida-kun ?" répondit Anri avec curiosité au téléphone.

[Dis-moi que tu es dans l'appartement !] cria Masaomi à travers le combiné.

"N-non... Ryugamine-kun m'a demandé d'aller lui acheter du pudding..." Le cœur d'Anri se mit à battre plus rapidement et de la sueur commença à couler. Quelque chose allait mal, hurla son esprit.

[Retournes-y immédiatement ! Mikado nous a fait partir exprès !] ordonna Masaomi et Anri fit un virage en U et commença à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

"Je dois me dépêcher ! Je dois y arriver le plus tôt possible !" hurlèrent les pensées d'Anri alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux momentanément. "Je ne l'ai toujours pas dit à Kida-kun... Ryugamine-kun est... Il est..."

**Fin de la Scène 09**.


End file.
